This Life I Live
by writingartist94
Summary: Sherlock and Molly, now married, a complete family, Jonah in a better school, and they are happier than they expected. Until, that is, a series of events that throws everything out of orbit. Sequel to The Secret Past of Sherlock Holmes
1. Chapter 1

Sherlock had been looking through the house several weeks after they had moved in. He had noticed several empty bedrooms, and was confused. The house was quiet. Lily and Callum were at school, Calvin had gone home (and most likely to school) and Jonah was at school. Sherlock went into one of the many empty rooms, and looked out the window. Sherlock was surprised to find that his brother had called in favors to people, and they were now mowing the lawn, gardening, cleaning the pool, and Mrs. Hudson, who was also to move in with them, was downstairs, reading. Molly came in behind Sherlock. He turned to look at her, noting that she hid something behind her back.

"I don't understand why we have so many empty bedrooms." Sherlock said. "What would we use this room for?" Molly bit her lip, hiding her obvious excitement.

"What about, I don't know, a nursery?" Sherlock looked at her in surprise.

"A nursery? What for?" She handed him a long white stick.

"I'm pregnant." That was certainly faster than they had anticipated. Sherlock looked up from the little plus sign, to back at Molly, his blue eyes huge. Molly giggled, her hand over her mouth, trying not to cry. His face split, from being in shock, to a huge grin.

"Molly, are you serious?" She nodded, a few tears running down her face. He held her arms out, and she ran into them. Molly cried while they hugged.

"Molly, that's brilliant." Sherlock said. "We have to find a clever way to tell Jonah."

"All right." She said. "Mrs. Hudson knows. She was helping me figure out whether or not we were right." They held onto each other, laughing. Finally, Sherlock leaned in, and crushed his mouth to hers. They kissed, until a confused voice said, "Dad?" Sherlock broke the kiss, and looked at Jonah.

"I'm just really excited!" Molly said, "Tell him." Jonah looked surprised.

"Daddy, tell me what?" He looked up into Sherlock's eyes.

"Molly adopted you, for starters." His whole face lit up.

"You did?" He shouted, running to her, and hugging her. "Thank you!"

"Of course, honey." Molly said. He was grinning. "But I have news too...I'm having a baby." Jonah's eyes went wide.

"Really?" He asked. Sherlock was struck by how much like Lestrade Jonah resembled when he did that. He smirked.

"Yes, son, and you must keep it a secret. We have to go to the doctors to be completely certain." Sherlock said. Jonah ran, and hugged Sherlock.

"You mean I could have a brother or sister?" Sherlock nodded. He held on tight. Sherlock scooped the small eight-year-old up, and stood to full height, reaching out to Molly, who joined their hug.

Several hours later, Mrs. Hudson, who came to announce dinner, finally found them in one big embrace, laughing, Molly crying, and Jonah hyper as can be.

She left them be

The next morning, Sherlock and Molly went into the clinic, where Molly had an appointment. Fortunately, it was Sherlock's day off, and Molly's day to work later. They were called in immediately, being the first ones in. Sherlock and Molly went into the room, and Molly's weight and height were all checked. She sat on the table, and held Sherlock's hand. The doctor ran all of the necessary tests, and, while the results printed, the doctor sat down with a pen, her file, and a clip board, ready for some questioning. After that, the doctor went to get the results. Sherlock and Molly were alone.

"Well, what do you think?" Sherlock asked. She was nervous, and only shrugged. "I'm almost certain." His deduction techniques were the same, if not stronger, but he hadn't noticed Molly's pregnancy. He wasn't sure if he was just not seeing the changes in his wife, or if they were too subtle for even his eyes. The doctor came in then.

"Congratulations, Detective Inspector and Doctor Holmes." He said, smiling. "You're a month pregnant."


	2. 2 Telling His Parents

Sherlock and Molly were on their way to the Holmes Estate. His parents had invited them over. In the back seat was a sleeping Jonah, and two presents for his parents. They were holding hands while Sherlock drove, although he couldn't understand for the life of him why hand-holding was such a romantic thing to do.

They pulled into the vast driveway, Sherlock yanking the keys from the ignition of the Range Rover. They jumped out, Molly helping with the luggage, and Sherlock scooping up Jonah. Now that they lived closer to the Holmes Estate, they didn't have to yank Jonah from school every time they went to see Sherlock's parents. Except, he was exhausted after a long day at school. They also planned on seeing Mrs. Hooper later as well.

Sherlock carried Jonah in through the house, and towards their rooms, leaving him in one of the two twin beds in his old rooms. He dropped Jonah on the bed with Callum's name above it on the ceiling, and walked out, not looking anywhere else.

"Where's Jonah?" Mr. Holmes asked, embracing his son. Mycroft wasn't due for another hour. "Sleeping?" Sherlock nodded.

"I placed him in my old quarters." Mr. Holmes nodded, and invited his son to sit. "You could have come to stay with us, Father. We have plenty of room."

"Oh, don't I know that. I'm the one who helped foot the bill to have it built, there was no way in hell I wasn't putting space for your old parents to visit." Sherlock smirked, while Molly giggled, and sat next to Sherlock. He draped his arm around the back of the sofa. Mrs. Holmes came in.

"Well, we have something for you, before Mycroft get's here." Molly got up to get their gifts, and came back to hand them over. "Open them, and see." The first thing each would open is a t-shirt from France, a small gift after their honeymoon.

"Aww, this is sweet, Sherlock." Mrs. Holmes said.

"I like this, son." Mr. Holmes held out his. They were different pictures of the Eiffel Tower. Mrs. Holmes had a postcard on hers, Mr. Holmes had a photograph.

"Dig deeper, Mr. Holmes. You'll find it better that way." Sherlock smirked at the double meaning. Mr. Holmes looked up.

"What, no 'dad'?" Sherlock smirked, and looked at Molly, who blushed, and shyly looked down. Mr. Holmes didn't miss the endearing smile she earned, nor the gentle touch of Sherlock's slender, light, musicians fingers. He got out the second t-shirt. Mrs. Holmes read hers at the same time as he did.

"You're pregnant?" Mrs. Holmes exclaimed at the same time Mr. Holmes just said, "You're pregnant." They looked at each other, then at the happy couple.

"Yes, we are." Mrs. Holmes screamed, and ran for the two terrified people sitting on the sofa opposite, and nearly tackled them. Mr. Holmes could only laugh in half shock, half amusement for his wife's reactions.

Jonah walked into the room, holding his ears.

"Man." He said, as everyone turned to look at him. "A guy leave to pee, and he comes back to chaos." Sherlock and Molly glanced at one another, then back at Jonah, before bursting out laughing.

Despite his shock, Mr. Holmes couldn't help it. He had to laugh too.

**I am soooo sorry this is so late. Work, and Christmas, and life decided to take over. **

**That is of no importance. I am here now! So, how was everyone's Christmas? Mine was good, relaxing. I didn't get any reading in *le sad face* but otherwise I was happy. **

**Also, I'm trying to keep my YouTube channel updated. Do you guys think I should discuss my fanfictions? Or should I stick to general writing and books? I must know your opinions.**

**I'm off to have dinner with my two bff's soon, so I'll see you around. Nerd out, my fellow fictioners!**


	3. A Shared Excitement

Sherlock rang the doorbell at Roger's flat. There was a flurry of activity muffled by the thick, white door. Sherlock hadn't been inside this flat, but he figured it had been just like Molly's- two bedroom, one bathroom, and simple, yet a home. Sherlock was still thinking this through, when the door opened, revealing a grinning Roger.

"Sherlock! Come on in!" Roger stood to the side, holding the door open, and letting Molly, Sherlock, and Jonah enter the flat. "Nice to see you all again.

"Wonderful to see you as well." Molly said. Anna joined them from the kitchen.

"Sherlock, Molly, Jonah, hi!" Sherlock and Anna hugged, although Anna was a bit more willing that Sherlock was. While Jonah was answering questions about how he liked his new school, a pattering of footsteps sounded down the hall.

"JONAHHHHH!" A high-pitched, girl voice called out. Jonah looked excited, and ran riht into the arms of Sally Holmes.

"Sally! I missed you!" They hugged, and started jumping up and down. Sherlock rolled his eyes when they took off running down the hall, to Sally's bedroom.

"And, they're off." Roger said.. Molly laughed. "Come on in, take a seat. Relax." They shed their coats, and hung them up, following Roger into the living room. "Tea, coffee?"

"Coffee." They both said simultaneously. Anna walked out to the kitchen.

"How've you guys been?" Roger asked.

"Wonderful." Molly said.

"I'm not so sure about our son, though." Sherlock said. "Ever sense we pulled him from where we're at, he's been rather quiet. That's the most excited I've seen him all term." Roger nodded.

"Same with Sally." He said. "I think they miss each other. You sending her to my old school?" Sherlock nodded. He was supposed to go, but at last minute, he'd changed schools.

"He does well acedemiclly, but he's always been so shy." Molly said.

"Yeah. Think it has anything to do with his past?" Roger asked. Anna brought in a tray with a pot off coffee, and four cups. Immediately, Roger poured, and made the first cup exactly to Sherlock's specifications. He handed it over to Sherlock.

"Thank you. I don't doubt it. That doesn't make it any better." He sipped the coffee. Roger always made rather good coffee. Anything he fried, brewed, baked, marinated, sauteed, he made excellently. Sherlock hated when people couldn't figure out why someone hadn't done a career pertaining to their talents. However, even he had marvelled at the idea that Roger wanted to be a forensics specialist, rather than a chef. He had once talked of opening his own restaurant. After his parents died, he had changed his mind then. It was then, that Sherlock realized Anna had brewed the coffee. All Roger really did was mix it. He had been caseless for a week. He was going mad.

"No of course not." Roger mused, interrupting Sherlock from his train of thoughts (yes, thoughts. This is Sherlock we're talking about. He doesn't do just one thought.) "How do you take your coffee, Molly?"

"One cream, two sugars." Sherlock rattled off, before Molly had the chance to even speak. Roger, used to it, just made the coffee. Anna laughed.

"It never ceases to amaze me, Sherlock, how much you remember." She took the next cup from Roger. "Thanks, Rog." He nodded, and leaned in, crossing his legs, and sipping his own cup.

"No problem, Ann." He said. "Why is it such a facination? You've known the man for a good twenty five years." Sherlock was curious about that himself.

"Because, all my life, I was the second best. My brother was the smartest, the most athlecially inclined, the smoothest with girls, and most popular. I was just this kid sister of his. Sherlock doesn't get...well, he does get arrogant, but he doesn't expect the world to grovel at his feet like Marshal did."

"I thought your brother's name was Stephen." Sherlock said, looking perplexed.

"I have two brothers, Sherlock." She said. "Stevie's the little one."

"Oh." Sherlock said. "I must have deleted...Marshal was it?" She nodded.

"I'm impressed you can just remove things from your brain." Roger said. "There's a few things I'd like to forget." He said wryly.

"What, a few nights of passion gone wrong?" Sherlock teased. Anna and Roger burst out laughing, while Molly was lost in thought. It had never ceased to amaze her how incredibly different Sherlock was around Anna and Roger. He was more relaxed, familiar with them. It was nice to see his whole demeanour change.

"No, just...you know, a few bullies in the school yard, couple of mistakes for girlfriends in lower secondary school. The usual fate of your average horny teenaged boy." Sherlock looked at his cousin.

"Roger, I think we established a while back...I wasn't an 'average' teenage boy." Roger grinned.

"No, but you made one _hell_ of a study buddy." Molly giggled.

"Oh, I wouldn't doubt it." Sherlock flushed when she snuggled against him. He wasn't quite used to the physical attention Molly often provided. Not the sexual part, the cuddling, and the hugs. You know..._affection_. Roger merely rolled his eyes, knowing what exactly was going on in Sherlock's head. All the same, Sherlock had slipped his arm out, and wrapped it around her shoulders. They talked about work, sat in a thoughtful silence, then talked about their plans for the next few weeks.

"What are you doing for Kirsty's birthday?"

"Probably the usual. I'd like to take the kids to see her parents." Roger nodded. "I think they'd like that."

"Do you do something for your anniversary?" Molly asked.

"No. Just for her birthday, and the death anniversary." Sherlock said. "I think that's more than enough considering she wouldn't like even that much attention." Roger smiled sadly at that.

"Except you gave her more than that. She was the first person other than myself who didn't make you feel different. She made you feel special." Sherlock nodded. He looked at the couple in thought. "What attracted you to Molly?"

"She was the first girl that didn't come off as a bumbling idiot." Anna and Roger laughed. "And she saw right through me when nobody else did." _Just like Molly..._

"That's because you didn't come see us." Roger said. During Moriarty's reign, if you will, Sherlock was so swamped by bringing him down, staying alive, and bringing down the web, Sherlock hadn't visited Roger, Anna, and Sally. While he hated not seeing them, it had worked out. He'd been able to sneak out of Molly's during their three years together, and visit his cousin and his family.

"It kept you alive, that's the important thing." Sherlock spoke quietly. Roger nodded, and raised his mug.

"I can drink to that!" The timer in the kitchen went off, and Anna stood up.

"I'll get that ready. Do one of you boys want to go get the kids?" Molly jumped up immediately to help Anna, and Sherlock stood up too.

"I'll get them."

"I'm going to the toilet then." Roger said. He put his empty coffee cup on the tray, and walked away. Sherlock went down the hall, and towards the sound of two small voices. He opened the door, to find them coloring. Sherlock let them work, and watched, leaning agaist the door frame, and smirking.

"But Barbie's better because she can do anything."

"But G.I Joe's are cool." Roger said. "They are strong, and have guns."

"But I don't like guns."

"Why not?" Jonah asked. Sally looked at him.

"I'm a girl, stupid, I'm not _supposed_ to like guns." She said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Sherlock smirked harder.

"But, Sally, I could care less if you were a girl, or a boy, or a three headed dog named Daisy. It doesn't matter if you like guns or not. You can like boy toys, it's okay." Sherlock liked Jonah's answer. That had been the reason why girls refused to play pirates with him in primary school, because it was a "boy game."

"I can?"

"Duh."

"I have an idea!" Jonah looked up at her. "I'll play Barbie, you play G.I Joe, and they can be married!"

"That's a great idea!" Roger came to see where they were at. Sherlock held up a hand to silence him. "We can name them John and Mary! You know, like my Uncle John!" Sally looked confused.

"Why?" She picked up a new crayon.

"Because my Uncle John was an army doctor." He said. "I think it would be cool to try that." Sally smiled. Then, Jonah put his full focus on his picture. "Oh, shoot, I colored his nose purple!" They both found that so funny, that they burst into a fit of giggled. Sherlock and Roger chuckled, more so at their silly behavior than anything.

"Kids, dinner's ready." Roger said. They looked up.

"Okay, Daddy." Sally said. Jonah pulled himself to his feet, and offered a hand to Sally, who took it. They went through the doorway, into the kitchen.

"That was cute." Roger said. Sherlock smiled.

"They're so social. I've never heard Jonah speak that much before. I could talk to him for hours, but he ususally perfers to listen."

"Sherlock, you satify that craving of knowledge he has. Of course he'd listen to you go on and on. I think what's more impressive is that he understands. _And _ he can keep up." Sherlock nodded. They went into the kitchen, and found Anna and Molly fixing plates for their kids. Roger and Sally were laughing in the living room.

"The kids are going to have a picnic in the living room, on the floor. Our kitchen table only seats four." Sherlock nodded, and the two men slid in their seats. Anna and Molly came back, and they started dishing food onto their plates. As they did so, Roger jumped up, and grabbed four wine glasses, and a bottle of wine. Roger offered it around. Molly turned it down. Roger started to offer it to Anna, then thought better of it, and grabbed some sparkling cider from the fridge. "That would have been stupid. How about this, love?" Roger held the bottle out for her. She nodded. Roger also offered some to Molly, who took it.

"This wine, Molly, is the same stuff Anna and I had on our honeymoon in Guam." Roger eased himself into his chair, and indicating "Mycroft tracked down this wine for us for our last anniversary. Sherlock even likes it. You sure you don't want a taste?" He had assumed she didn't like wine much.

"Doctors orders, sorry Roger." She said. Roger looked perplexed. Sherlock was smirking behind his napkin.

"So, Molly, when we talked, you told us you had news for us." Anna said. "I've been dying to know." She looked at Sherlock who nodded.

"We're having a baby." Molly said. Roger and Anna's faces lit up.

"No way." Anna said. "Are you serious?"

"Completely." She said, giggling. Roger was laughing, as if to say , "oh, the irony."

"What is it, Roger?" Sherlock asked. He looked at Sherlock, and glanced at Anna for a moment, before moving his eyes back to Sherlock's.

"That's fantastic. We're pregnant too."

"You are?" Molly asked. Anna nodded.

"We found out this morning." Anna said. "Roger was dying to tell Sherlock."

"That's fantastic." Sherlock said. They grinned.

"Was this planned or something?" Molly asked. "A friend from work is pregnant too."

"Molly we're three months pregant, she's six months pregnant." Sherlock said. Molly looked at him.

"You don't know her name, do you?" Sherlock opened his mouth, and closed it.

"No, it appears I do not." Molly giggled.

"Neither do I, it's okay." They burst out laughing. From the living room, the two kids giggled too. Sherlock and Roger exchanged smirks, before going back to their dinners. After their happy little moment, Sherlock looked up, and found Roger looking downcast.

"You all right?" Molly asked. He nodded.

"I lost my job yesterday, so he's worried we won't be able to stay where we're at once the baby's born." Anna said quietly.

"You lost your job?" Sherlock asked.

"The private practice I was working at closed down." Sherlock nodded.

"If it gets too tough, you both could always move in with us." Roger shook his head.

"I couldn't ask you to do that, Sherlock."

"You helped get that house built, Roger." Sherlock said. "You've seen the rooms it's got. We could get Sally her own room, and the baby once it's old enough. Seriously Roger, space isn't the issue. It wouldn't be forever. Just until you can get back on your feet." Sherlock wasn't normally so outreaching to others, but he was devestated at the idea that his cousin could wind up losing his home. They hadn't sold their other home, as they had been renting there as well. "Roger, when drugs had taken over my life, what was the first thing you said to me."

"You complete moron, how could you do this to yourself." Roger said. Sherlock winced back slightly at the faint, cold tone in Roger's voice.

"No...er...the other thing."

"You're kids need better than this."

"No, the other thing." Sherlock grimaced, his voice cracking. Jonah and Sally were coming back to take care of their dirty dishes.

"If you don't stop, I'll bring Kirsty back from the dead just so that she can cut your testicles off." Jonah and Kirsty looked mortified, and Anna and Molly laughed. Sherlock was blushing.

"No, the other thing."

"...If you don't straighten up, I'll take Mycroft's umbrella and shove it up your fu-" Sherlock flung himself at Roger and clamped his hand to Roger's mouth.

"There are women and children in the room, neither of which we need to give bad mental images too, thank you, Roger." The end of that sententance had been rather...graphic. Jonah and Sally ran, before it got worse. Sherlock let go of Roger's mouth.

"If you don't tell me what you're talking about, I'm going to take John's cane, and shove the fucking thing up your fucking arse, you little prick. " Roger said. The girls giggled again.

"Let me give you a hint. 'Let me..." Realization dawned on Roger's face.

"Help you." It went quiet for a moment, and you could hear two small voices from the living room. Roger sighed. "You'll have to let me think about it."

"Of course." It was a start, at least. Molly and Anna had loaded the dishwasher, and put away the leftovers. The rule in the Roger Holmes household was that whoever did the cooking, had to do the dishes and the cleaning up too...

Mrs. Hudson would be out of a job. Sherlock would keep her there anyway.

"Boys, listen." Anna said. They all went quiet. Jonah and Sally'ss voices floated up from the living room.

"...One difference is that Molly and Mummy are really pretty."

"Yes!" Jonah said excitedly. Molly blushed. Sherlock winked at her. "And Molly and your Mummy are both really sweet." Roger stood behind Anna, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Oh! And Molly's terribly clever. I don't know about your mum, but mine is always catching me sneaking around, trying to scare her. Or trying to stay up later than I'm supposed to." He sounded sheepish. "That's something I'd expect from Dad, not Mum." Sherlock smirked.

"But what about daddy's?" Sherlock had figured they were comparing the differences between each parent.

"They're fun." Jonah's reply was. "My dad and I play all sorts of things, like chess, and catch, and sometimes tag."

"My Daddy sometimes colors with me, or gives me piggy back rides. Once, he even painted my toenails, when mummy was really sick." Roger flushed dark red, and Anna silently giggled.

"It would be weird if my dad did that to me." Jonah giggled.

"Would it?" Sally sounded shocked.

"...Sally, love, I don't know if you realized, but I'm an eight year old boy. Eight year old boys don't wear nail polish."

"That one kid from the secondary school did, remember him? Last year, when he came to get his brother."

"He painted his nails black. That's called goth."

"Oh, right." They went quiet, the adults barely containing their laughter. Jonah sounded exactly like Callum.

"You know whats really gross? When they start _kissing_ mum, and your standing _right there._" Jonah said.

"Eww, yes! I came home from a friends yesterday, she lives in the flat beneath us, and I found Dad on top of Mum, kissing her _neck_." Roger and Anna looked mortified. Sherlock and Molly burst out laughing, the couldn't help it.

"That's so gross, what did you do?"

"I went to my room, and pretended like they were alseep on the couch. Parents are gross."

"Almost as gross as dad's are weird." Sherlock and Roger looked afronted.

"My dad told me once that green beans can turn your pee green. That's not true." Jonah giggled.

"No he's just silly. My dad got excited when he found a dead bird in the yard, and wanted to see the diseases it died from." Sherlock blushed. Molly gave him her , "you did not" look.

"I kept it away from Jonah, in a sealed evidence bag, and wore the protective clothing." Sherlock said.

"My dad was so excited once, he came home, picked me up, and started shaking us around like we were in an earthquake."

"What?"

"It was so uncool."

"Tell me about it. My dad got excited once because there was a pirate documentary on the telly." Sherlock could practically _here_ Jonah rolling his eyes. "What grown, thirty-seven year old man likes pirates _that_ much? It was like watching a kid on Christmas." It was Sherlock's turn to roll his eyes.

"Why do kids always think kissing is so revolting?" Sherlock asked.

"Dunno." Roger said, rolling his eyes. "Little Sally's always been weirded out by things like that."

"Jonah doesn't normally mind, but he'll tease us about how gross it is." Molly said. She laughed.

"He's not as bad as Callum, though." Sherlock said. "Callum tells us 'that's what you have a bloody soundproof bedroom for.'" Molly, Roger, and Anna laughed.

"Oh, he's so you. You don't remember telling your parents that?"

"Roger, when we were kids, my parents hardly came up for air long enough to hear anyone say things like that to them." Sherlock shuddered.

"They were all over each other. And then, there's my parents, who were so private, that they'd leave the room to kiss." Roger rolled his eyes, then burst out laughing. "Dad even once locked their bedroom door, and told us not to disturb them for at least five minutes. And my overly-punctual father was back in exactly five minutes." Sherlock rolled his eyes. Anna swatted his arm.

"Your dad was always really sweet though. Remember for Valentines day, when he gave your mum and I those little roses?" She smiled fondly at the memory.

"I do."

"Why did he do that?" Sherlock asked curiously.

"Because Anna was the daughter he never got to have. He was always rather fond of her." Sherlock didn't miss the sad smile Roger shot in her direction. "He'd have loved Sally. He always told me he wanted a granddaughter."

"...My dad expected lots of children from Mycroft. Up until I met Kirsty, he thought I was gay." Roger and Anna burst out laughing.

"What? You?" Roger was nearly crying with laughter. "No way. I could see asexual. Or maybe a diffcult man to have a relationship with, but not gay. No, that would be the last thing on my mind."

"A difficult...you bastard." Sherlock said. They laughed. Sherlock shook his head.

Later that night, Sherlock and Molly were getting ready for bed. Sherlock was brushing his teeth, while Molly was taking a shower.

"Did Jonah go to sleep okay for you?" Molly asked through the hot spray.

"Of course. He always does."

"I know. I figured he'd be a little hyper from seeing Sally." Sherlock chuckled.

"So did I." The water shut off, and Molly clambered out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her. Sherlock rinsed his mouth, and turned to Molly, pulling her to him, and kissing her passionately. She melted into him. He scooped her up, and carried her from the bathroom, to their bed.

"Now." Sherlock said, grinning devilishly as he removed her towel. "Let's do something that would really gross Jonah out." Molly giggled.

**You all probably hate me.**

**I can explain. I have been sooooooo busy with work, and I keep getting minor colds (ugh, I hate working in daycare sometimes), and my boss has been horrible lately, and...**

**I missed you all. Does that help?**

**I'll try and update more frequently. I was also having HUGE writers block for this chapter, so it was a little diffictult to write.**

**So, who should I tell next? **

**Callum, Lilly and Calvin?**

**Jonh, Mary, and Lucy?**

**Mycroft, Lucinda, and Archie?**

**Greg and Megan?**

**Everyone at once?**

**Different plot twist?**

…**.I'm done?**

**All right, well, I'll start trying to also working with the prequel, so, maybe I'll see you over there? Maybe? I'll catch you around!**


	4. Chapter 4

Sherlock and Molly were snuggled together on the couch. Or rather, Sherlock was sitting on the couch, and Molly had snuggled against Sherlock for warmth. Jonah, who had been coloring on the floor, had curled up and promptly fallen asleep. It was Saturday, and later, they would be having Callum and Lily and Calvin over.

"Did you tell Mycroft?" Molly suddenly asked. Sherlock didn't answer. "Sherlock!"

"I'm sorry Molly!" He said, putting his book down, and looking at her. "How exactly do you tell the British government, who didn't really even react to the news of his own wife's pregnancy, that you and your wife are expecting?" Molly giggled.

"All right, I get it. You're brother's uptight. Maybe you should talk to Archie. He knows how to handle your brother." Sherlock knew she was right.

"All right. But we're telling Callum and Lily first. They have the right to know first, they're my kids." Sherlock said. Molly giggled.

"They're great kids." She said, kissing Sherlock's jaw.

"They are." He grinned. "Callum's pulling straight A's currently. And Lily's planning a wedding." Sherlock grinned. "To a good man." Molly giggled again, but more at Sherlock's rare moment of sweetness. They could hear the front door open, and three voices.

"Hey, Dad!" Callum called first, running through the door. Sherlock stood up, and shook hands with the gangly 20 year old in front of him.

"Daddy!" Lily said, hugging him. The two grinning young adults both bent down to hug Molly.

"Sorry, kids, Molly's tired." Sherlock winked at her behind their backs. Callum scooped up a sleepy-looking Jonah, who must have woken up in all the racket. Calvin came in, putting down their suit cases, and flipping his hair from his eyes.

"Hello, sir." He still seemed nervous around Sherlock, who shook his hand.

"Hello, Calvin." Sherlock said. Calvin shifted around uncomfortably. Molly giggled.

"Um, how are you, sir?"

"I've been good. And yourself?"

"I've been all right." Calvin shuffled, and looked down, putting his hands in his pockets, and watching his feet. Molly smiled endearingly at him. "Um..." Sherlock grinned at Molly.

"Hey, Cal." Lily said, wrapping her arms around him, and kissing his cheek. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing." Sherlock said. "What are you talking about?" Lily looked confused.

"What?" She asked, completely confused.

"What?" Sherlock replied with.

"Dad?"

"Lily?" Molly was snickering into Sherlock's shoulder. Calvin relaxed a bit, and chuckled.

"Daddy!" Lily complained.

"Lily!" Sherlock reciprocated. Roger approached with John. (He didn't remember that invitation...)

"Father." She said stiffly.

"Lillian." Sherlock retorted. She glared at him. He glared back.

"Roger, make him stop."

"Love, he's a child, there is no way he's going to stop." John said, before Roger could reply. Sherlock, although miffed at John, kept the glare pointed towards his daughter. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, Dad's."

"Ugh, daughters." Lily looked afronted.

"Hey!" Sherlock laughed. Molly was giggling.

"You are so immature." She said into his shoulder. He smirked.

"It was funny." Roger said, grinning. The two cousins knuckle touched.

"Oh, god you guys." Anna said. "What were you up to now?" They looked afronted.

"Who said we were up to anything?" Roger asked. "Sherlock was the one who did it." She looked at him.

"Yes, I was." He said as matter-of-factly as possible. She stared at him while Roger, John, and Molly laughed.

"Of course it was you. It's always you." Anna replied. Roger laughed again. "What were you doing?"

"Being annoying." Lily teased, kissing his cheek. Sherlock blushed slightly, then turned to Mrs. Hudson, who came in the room.

"Did you need something?" He asked. They laughed at his cnvinient change in subject.

"Yes, I was going to tell you John's family and Roger's family were on their way over." She was grinning. "But I'm a little late, I can see."

"When did this happen?" He asked, walking away with her.

"John still didn't know the news, and I figured Roger could be your moral support." Sherlock nodded and turn to beckon to Roger. He came over, and Mrs. Hudson left.

"I need you to do me a favor."

"Yeah?"

"Act surprised." He said. "John and my kids haven't heard yet."

"The news? Oh, sure pal. I'll talk to Anna. I don't think it'll be a big deal." They walked away.

Archie came in, and headed straight to Sherlock.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" He asked, and his eyes went huge at the sight of Lucy. Her back was turned. Sherlock grabbed his arm, and pulled the boy from the room.

"What is it?" He asked. Archie took a deep breath.

"I want to marry Lucy." Sherlock looked at him in surprise; he'd never suspected that. He'd read right through Archie's interest in her, but not this. Sherlock had known easily when Mycroft had wanted to marry Lucinda, Mycroft was a wreck.

"You're serious?" Archie nodded.

"Uncle Sherlock, I've never been more serious in my life. When you met Molly, did you know she was the one?" Sherlock slowly shook his head.

"When I met Molly, I was a complete fool. I ignored what I had right in front of me." Most of the time, Sherlock never understood why nineteen year olds wanted to get married. Sherlock was engaging Kirsty, sure. But he had planned to wait for their wedding. That, and Archie had never really had the immaturity most do as a young boy. Because of his father's parenting, Archie had always been a respecatble young man. "I thought I had met the one with Kirsty." Now, though, he knew that it wasn't so. Because Molly had changed that.

Archie took a deep, nervous breath. "How do I talk to John?"

"I don't know. I just asked with Callum and Lily's grandparents. I didn't ask Molly's mother." Sherlock said. "Let me see if I can't get them to come out here." Archie looked horrified.

"No, no, no, no, no." He said. "I don't have the ring. Wait, let me get a ring to show them. I'm going everything I can to win them over." Sherlock nodded. "Dad told me he'd help."

"I'll get your Aunt. She'll know what to do."

"Aunt Molly? Oh, thank you." Archie hugged Sherlock, then ran off. "You're wonderful!" He shouted. Sherlock walked back. Lucy approached him.

"Did I hear Archie?"

"No. Mycroft sounds like him from time to time." Sherlock lied smoothly, before going back to Molly, and kissing her on the forehead. "He wanted a case. It was tedious." Roger and John looked at him suspiciously; they both knew better than that. Archie came in the room, looking defeated, and drenched. Sherlock looked at him in shock.

"Hi, Uncle Sherlock." He said. Lucy grinned.

"Hey, Archie. Um...why are you all wet?" A crackle of thunder rang out.

"My car broke down. And it started pouring when I tried to fix it."

"Where are you parked?"

"At the end of your driveway."

"Why?" Sherlock looked at him.

"My car was acting funny, I needed you to look at it for me." He said. "And...it broke." Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"All right, just...come in."

"Come on upstairs, maybe I've got something you can change into while your clothes dry." Callum said. The two boys went upstairs, Callum taking his luggage. Calvin lead Lily and Lucy up together as well, carrying his and Lily's luggage.

"Do they share a room when he stays?"

"Calvin's never stayed over." Sherlock said, looking at John. "Why?"

"Lucy wants Archie to come with us on holiday." Sherlock looked surprised.

"You're going on holiday?" John nodded.

"It's a tradition. Lucy likes to take pictures of new places, and I like knowlegde, so we go a new and exciting place every year, somewher were we can get the best of both worlds, and have fun. The history behind some of the places we go are incredible."

"Where are you heading this time?" Roger asked.

"America. We want to go to Washington, and see the history of their government." She said.

"That's pretty cool." Molly said.

"Washington is also the name of a state, not just the capital." Sherlock said. "I'd be more specific in your search. My father made that mistake once." They laughed, Roger the hardest.

"I have a meeting in Washington DC." Roger imitated James Holmes' voice. "I somehow got a ticket to Washington State." Sherlock grinned.

"Well, you know my father." He laughed.

"The same man who actually jumped off a bridge, just because his friends did, and to piss off his parents." Sherlock laughed.

"The man who went streaking through Hyde and Regents park, drunk off his arse, and bored out of his mind?"

"You're dad?" John asked. "You never told me that." Sherlock laughed twice, then went completely serious.

"That's because if anyone found out, it would have damaged his career." Sherlock said. "He had a disguise and an alias for those purposes. He wanted to have fun, without doing harm to his work." Sherlock pushed his hair out of his face. "And, he said if I ever told anyone else, he'd sick Mycroft on me. Dad retired just after my 'death.'"

"Oh, okay. So, he doesn't have that power now?"

"No, Dad does." Archie said, coming in wearing skin tight jeans (Callum's were very skinny) and a t-shirt with a mustache on it. The words written across the shirt were "I mustache you a question." Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"Why?" He asked, looking at the teen. Archie grinned.

"Because I'm awesome." He said. Lucy was giggling.

"You're something else, Arch." She said. John rolled his eyes.

"Dinner, Sherlock." Mrs. Hudson said. "Oh, John!" She said, looking excited, and hugging him. John laughed.

"Hello to you too, Mrs. H." He said. They went into the dining room, and sat around in a mix, rather than by family, as they would have done at Holmes Estate. Sherlock and Molly sat at one end of the table, holding hands on the table. John was very suspicious about their behavior. They were laughing, looking micheviously at each other, like they were hiding a secret or something, and overly happy. Both of them were almost...glowing. The idea that Sherlock was glowing could mean something really...inappropriate, and John wasn't sure that he wanted to know what that was all about.

Finally, before they were going to bring out dessert, Sherlock and Molly stood up. The party looked towards the two of them, stunned.

"What's going on, Sherlock?" John asked. Sherlock just grinned.

"Well, Sherlock and I have received some wonderful news. We're expecting." It took a moment, but after the initial shock from everyone but Roger, Archie, Lily, Callum, Calvin, Lucy, John, and Mary started talking all at once.

"Boy or girl?"

"How long have you kept this from me?" (John)

"How far are you?"

"When did this happen?"

"_How_ did this happen?" Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"Archie, I don't think I need to tell you _how_ this happened." Sherlock said, looking at him.

"No, I know _that_ part. I mean...you?" He said. Callum looked at him, a bit afronted.

"Oi, he had me and Lily, didn't he?" Sherlock smirked.

"Yeah, but I've never seen him in the fatherly role before." Archie said. "If I had, it would be different."

"What about me, huh?" Jonah challenged.

"An older kid is a lot different than an infant, Jonah." John said. "Well, congradulations." John was grinning. Mary and Molly were hugging. Roger and Sherlock shook hands.

"Have you told Dad?" Archie asked Sherlock, looking at him. He went quiet. "Uncle Sherlock!"

"What do you want me to do, Archie, it's not exactly easy to tell him things?" Sherlock asked.

"You need to tell him. Just give it to him straight." Archie said. "That's what I do." He nodded, figuring that his nephew was probably right.

Several days later, they went into the massive house that belonged to one Mycroft Holmes, where they heard the voices of several teenagers in the living room. By the sounds of it, Archie's band was getting ready to leave. Sherlock went to the room that Archie had converted in a fully working recording studio (Sherlock was surprised Mycroft had ever allowed that), to find his nephew kicked back in a chair, his guitar across his lap. Lucinda came in.

"Oh, you guys are here!" She said. Molly hugged her, and Jonah grinned.

"Molly hasn't quite had the grand tour yet, Lucinda. You wouldn't mind giving it to her, would you?" She grinned.

"No, of course not. Come with me!" Jonah followed, holding Molly's hand. Sherlock sat next to Archie, who was tuning his guitar completely by ear. He's play a scale, frown, shake his head, and twist and turn the knobs at the end of his guitar, before playing another scale again. He looked at Sherlock.

"Hey, Uncle Sherlock." He said, striking a particularly loud chord, frowning again, and twisting some more knobs. "You talk to Dad?"

"Archie, I just got here three minutes ago. I was coming to see where he was."

"His office. I'm surprised he wasn't shagging Mum against his desk to drowned out our singing and laughing." Sherlock rolled his eyes at his smirking nephew. "Need any last-minute advice?" Sherlock's silence told Archie the answer. "Look, give it to him straight, don't beat around the bush, stay calm, and if all else fails, offer to do a case for him."

"You think?"

"I _know._" Archie struck a final chord, found that the sound was good, and put the guitar in its stand.

"Did you just tune that completely by ear?" Archie grinned.

"Yes I did. You've never done that with your violin?" Sherlock nodded. "There you go. Go talk to him. The more you put it off, the more you'll worry." Sherlock nodded, and got up, going towards the office, and knocking.

"Come in." He heard. Sherlock opened the door, and stepped inside the gorgeous office. "I wasn't expecting you, little brother." He said, looking vaguely surprised. "Can I offer you a drink?" He was pouring himself a scotch. Sherlock nodded, and Mycroft silently handed him over the tumbler. He kenw that Sherlock rarely drank, even when offered, and when Sherlock took a drink, Mycroft knew that it meant Sherlock was nervous.

"Sit down, dear brother." Sherlock wondered if Mycroft knew his name anymore; Mycroft always called him "brother" in some way or another. Sherlock didn't sit down, he just looked at his brother square in the eye.

"Molly's pregnant." He said simply. Mycroft raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Is she?" Sherlock nodded, not used to surprising his brother. "Well, a congratulations is in order, I would think." Sherlock relaxed fractionally. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing, Mycroft." Sherlock said, taking a large gulp of his scotch. "Nothing at all."

**I bet you all hate me. I have a valid reason for being away so long.**

**School has not been kind, and I threw myself into ten credit hours worth of college classes this summer, because I thought I could do it. On top of it, I work the few hours I can get. So, I didn't abandon you guys, I'm just swamped, and stressed right now. I'm sorry. Really, I am. **

**Thank you, though for being patient. I really do appreciate it. I'll try to post more, but we'll see. **


End file.
